Into the Mist
by SnowyDawn17
Summary: My own Warrior Cats story! Mild peace has enveloped the Clans, dulling their claws. But, when StarClan warns of a threat beyond their boundaries, trust is dissolved and catscat turns against cat. Featherpaw, your average apprentice, has been touched by this evil without knowing. Summoned by StarClan, the she-cat must face the odds and rise from the shadows into the mist of memories
1. Intro

Ok, this page/chappie is for those who don't have any idea what 'Warriors' is; listing my cats+clans+etc., copy right stuffz, and the usual.

First off; I have 4 clans living in their respective territories, and then StarClan. No Dark Forest/ Place of No Stars, m'kay?

Second; Complete, 100% fan/original characters. No Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, etc. No RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, or ShadowClan either. Though that was obvious.

Oh, and I don't own the original Warrior Cats either. :P

_**Allegiances**_

****MistClan****

_Leader;_ Brookestar – light brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

_Deputy; _Swiftpelt – Small white tom with a black eyespot and 3 horizontal black stripes

_Medicine Cat;_ Rainsong – light grey tabby tom with misty blue eyes

_Warriors – _

Silverheart – sleek silver-and-white tortoiseshell tom

Goldentail – golden she-cat with amber eyes

Greycloud – misty pale blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfern – silver-speckled black she-cat

Ravenfall – lean black tom with a fluffy tail

Lionfang – pale golden tom with unusual large fangs

Briarstorm – light brown tabby she-cat with aqua-blue eyes

Creamfur – cream-colored tom with icy blue eyes

Hawkfeather – light blue-grey tom

_Apprentices – _

Leafpaw – light tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Mentor – Silverheart)

Whitepaw – white she-cat with long fur and a black eyespot (Mentor – Briarstorm)

Blackpaw – (Blackhawk) black tom with short fur and white eyespot (Mentor – Ravenfall)

Featherpaw – blue-grey she cat with black highlights (Mentor – Rainsong)

_Queens + Kit(s) –_

Spiritheart – light grey-and-white she-cat (kits – Greykit and Firekit) [Mate – Hawkfeather]

Duskfoot – light black she-cat with amber eyes [Mate – Silverheart]

_Elders – _

Ashpelt – light grey tom tinged with white

****PineClan****

_Leader;_ Shadestar

_Deputy;_ Duskstorm

_Med. Cat;_ Moonstripe

****LeafClan****

_Leader;_ Barkstar – tom with brown fur that lightens on the ends

_Deputy;_ Willowtail – pale cream she-cat

_Medicine Cat;_ Oakbreeze – brown tortoiseshell tom

****MudClan****

_Leader; _Dirtstar – Dusky brown tom with a thin scar across his muzzle

_Deputy; _Leafclaw – wiry white she-cat

_Medicine Cat; _Lightfur – swift black she-cat with brown eyes

Those who know nothing of the warrior cats - Read On.

Ok, this is my explanation of warriors. I'm not the best at this, so...either Google them, read the website ( .com), or just read on and learn that way, m'kay? (Explaining books & such, btw. Not my clans & cats, whom are mentioned above)

So, the Warrior Cats are groups of cats that live in different clans, currently around a large lake. They call people 'Twolegs', roads 'Thunderpaths', housecats 'kittypets', and cars 'monsters'. Warriors live under the Warrior Code, and Medicine Cats follow both the Warrior and Medicine Cat Codes. (Yep, there's two.)

"Classes" - The Clans have somewhat of 'classes' for each cat, depending on circumstances. The average order for an average cat goes; kit (kitten), apprentice, warrior, elder. Some warriors become deputy, and some of them become leader afterwards. Some kits may choose to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior, and, if the current med. cat has no app., they can receive the duty. The cat who teaches an apprentice (app.) is called a mentor.

Duties –

Leader- The leader looks over and guides the clan, with the help of the med. cat and his/her deputy. Have 9 lives from StarClan. Has 'star' added to their name.

Deputy- Normally sets up patrols, and can step up and take the leader's place if needed. 2nd in Command of the Clan, and becomes leader after the current leader's death.

Med. Cat - Heals wounded, and receives any prophecies from StarClan, as well as determines its meaning.

Warrior- Feeds, fights, and trains for their clan. Receive full name.

App. - A young cat in training. Cares for elders, hunts, and fights if needed.

Elder- Retired cat. Cared for by clan, and offers as much help as they can (sometimes).

Queen- Female warrior who is pregnant, or has kits to care for.

Kit- The youngest of the clan. A kit remains a 'kit' until their 6th Moon (month), upon which they become an apprentice, if not delayed. Has 'kit' at the end of their name.

Seasons- Winter - Leaf-bare Time- 1 Month = 1 Moon

Spring - Newleaf Noon = Sunhigh

Summer - Greenleaf Midnight = Moonhigh

Fall- Leaf-fall

Names - At birth, a kit is given a clan name. For this, I'll use the name 'Briar_kit_'. When Briarkit becomes an app., his/her name would change to 'Briar_paw_'. After his/her training, the leader (or med. cat, if they are the med. cat. app.) gives Briarpaw a name like 'Briar_storm_'. The end part can become almost anything, and is that cat's name unless they become leader. If Briarstorm became Clan leader, his/her name would become Briar_star_.

Warrior Code -

1) Defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as you may one day meet them in battle.

2) Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory.

3) Elders and kits must eat before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

4) Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5) A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice.

6) Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

7) A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8) The deputy will become Clan Leader when the Leader dies or retires.

9) After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10) A gathering of all four clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting between the clans at this time.

11) Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12) No Warrior may neglect a kit that is in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from another Clan.

13) The word of the Clan Leader is the Warrior Code.

14) An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the Warrior Code or it is necessary for self-defense.

15) A Warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

*****Other*****

StarClan is where good/noble cats go after death. A StarClan Warrior CAN be killed again, if in the 'Real World' and attacked, as demonstrated in the last sub-series in the Warriors series. Example; Spottedleaf.

Deputies receive 9 lives and the title of 'star' from StarClan when they become leader.

Medicine cats are forbidden mates and therefore kits.

Cats are forbidden to mate with a cat of another Clan.


	2. Prologue

The moon shone faintly among the stars, highlighting the night with silver shadows. Below lay land carved by a great river, snaking into the illuminated woods covered in a light fog. Oak and birch trees stood proud amongst their willow neighbors, clearly outnumbered by the thin-branched trees. Leaves swayed in the breeze above a medium-sized clearing framed by the swaying boughs.

Leaping through the willows was a small white tom, with three horizontal stripes across his back. Gathering his haunches, he leapt once more, causing the thin branch to sway slightly more than the others. Sitting in a branch above him, face upturned to the stars, sat another cat. Her fur shone a soft light brown in the moonlight.

"Brookestar," he whispered, jumping beside the brown one. Startled, her eyes opened, flashing wildly before recognizing the voice of her deputy.

Brookestar nodded, flicking her tail at the other. "Swiftpelt."

"How did you get up here?" Swiftpelt questioned, waving his tail to keep his small frame in balance. "No offense, but you aren't as light as I am."

Her head turned to one side, and Brookestar's eyes glittered mischievously. "I have my ways, shorty. I _can _balance on my paws, you know." Swiftpelt huffed at the term, feigning pain at the 'insult'.

Shaking his head, the tom recalled why he had followed Brookestar up here in the first place. Looking around, he murmured, "You fear for the Clan as well, I presume."

The leader looked startled by the sudden question, and then sighed. "I guess there is no sense hiding it. Ivyflight's message is yet to be understood, and the Clan has grown weak. I…I do not think we can make it safely through Leafbare," she admitted, closing her leaf-colored eyes. Her deputy stepped closer, sending a tremor through the branch once more.

"Brookestar…." He began, scrounging for words. "We are warriors, right and true. Do you doubt MistClan's strength, wit, and will? If you do," he added, a slight glare hidden in his deep brown eyes. Brookestar stared at him, her mind subconsciously tracing the black eyespot over his right eye.

"I do not doubt the Clan…" she said finally. Looking back at the stars, she added, "I doubt our abilities to hold together, and vanquish a foe we cannot overcome." With despair dancing behind leaves, the brown cat finished. "MistClan numbers too few, Swiftpelt."

"Do not fear for your Clan, as they will prevail," a new cat called softly from the willow's roots. "Remember this; Mist may appear frail and weak, dispersing with the wind and heat. But it will always return, stronger than before."

Gazing downwards, both leader and deputy made out the fragile form of Ivyflight, the aged medicine cat. Her apprentice, Rainpaw, had apparently allowed her out of bed while he slept.

Brookestar leapt from the high branch, slowing her decent by half-climbing down the trails of leaves. Swiftpelt followed closely.

"Ivyflight, you should be resting. The clan will need you more than ever with Leafbare approaching," Brookestar muttered, lightly guiding the elder cat back to the medicine den.

"After Rainpaw's training is finished, there will be no need of me. And that day draws ever closer with the passing moons."

"Don't say that, Ivyflight! The clan will always appreciate your knowledge." Swiftpelt meowed with a glance at his leader. If this was the way Ivyflight was thinking, then StarClan knows what the rest of the clan was like without them around!

Passing the tangle of branches that was the nursery, Ivyflight stopped. From the ragged entrance, the blue-grey flank of Greycloud rose and fell, curled around a sole kit. Said kit was curled near her body, breathing gently. Her fur was slightly darker than Greycloud's, and her ears, chest & belly fur, back right paw, and tail tip were colored a shimmering black.

Ivyflight's eyes opened wide, white showing around her irises. Her whole body froze as she gazed upon the kit, jaw gaping lightly. When she spoke, her voice was smoothed, free of the rasp that came with age.

"The unknown child shall lead forth a new dawn within the shadows. The feather shall fall freely, but do not despair, for the wind shall guide it to safety."

The message delivered, the ancient medicine cat nearly crumpled to the ground, and leaned heavily on Brookestar. Her consciousness fading, the medicine cat whispered words inaudible before finally fainting. Together, the leader and deputy carried her back to the medicine cats' den, placing her back into her nest of reeds and willow boughs.

Not a word passed between the two cats, but words rung clearly in their heads.

_The unknown child shall lead forth a new dawn within the shadows. The feather shall fall freely, but do now despair, for the wind shall guide it to safety._

?; MistClan may make it through Leafbare, but how far beyond that?

Dawn; I don't know. Who keeps track of moons these days, unless you're a kit waiting to be apprenticed?

?; Good point.

Dawn; Hey peeps! Yes, I'm a warriors fan too. Read and owns the whole series, this one does. ^^ Next chapter brings us to the present day, and introduced the main cast of cats introduced before this prologue! So….no Ivyflight after this. Sorry.

?; It was rated 'T' for a reason, you know.

Dawn; That's for blood, not death, F- I mean ?.

?; Whatever, Dawn.

Dawn; *sighs* My head's still spinning from that video where Pewdiepie and Cry read a Pewdiecry.. ..

Dawn; Ah well. R&R Peeps!


End file.
